Suzume Tomoko
Suzume Tomoko (雀智子) is a current member of C/olorage and a former member of Hello! Pro Egg. She was introduced as a Egg in the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert, along with Kizawa Runa, Nagasawa Wakana, and Kudo Haruka. History Early Life Suzume Tomoko was born on November 25, 1999, in Kanagawa, Japan, to Suzume Kazuki (father), and Suzume Midori (mother). Since birth, Suzume has had several health issues during her earlier years. 2010 On March 27, Suzume joined Hello! Project as an egg. 2011 On September 28, Suzume participated in the Hello!Pro Rivalry ~Group Auditions~ 2011. On October 18, Suzume was revealed to be one of the nine winners of the audition. Her rival in S/mileage would be Tanaka Rika. 2013 Suzume had to go on a short hiatus due to health issues. She returned to C/olorage February 23. On December 31, Suzume changed her C/olorage color from "coral" to "Dark Pink" Profile Stats= *'Name:' Suzume Tomoko (雀智子) *'Nickname:' Tomochii (トモちぃ) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood Type: '''O *'Height:' 157.3cm *'Hello!Project Status''' **2010-03-27 Egg **2010-03-27 Member **2011-10-18 Egg Graduated **2011-10-18 C/olorage Member *'Up FRONT PROMOTION Status' **2010-03-27 Member *'Years in C/olorage:' 2 year *'C/olorage Color:' **'Coral' (2011-2013) **'Dark Pink' (2014-Present) *'Rival in S/mileage:' Tanaka Rika *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2010-2011) **C/olorage (2011-Present) **Sore Wa Shoujou (2013-Present) |-|Q & A= *'Specialty:' Cooking *'Likes:' Almost anything *'Dislikes:' Raw fish / meat, diseases *'Favorite Subject:' Gym *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Languages Spoken:' Japanese, English *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Tachiagirl by S/mileage *'Looks Up To: 'Kawazu Autumn, Ogawa Melody, Mahiro Rima & Saito Kotomi Discography Featured In Singles= ;C/olorage *Itazura Soretomo Motenashi (Debut) *Get Up! *Sakebu *Shin Jidai/Go Girl! *DISCO DISCO/Bara to Koibito *Kanpekichan/Dragon KASAI *Hosho! FUTURE/Watashi wa Jounetsu ga Hoshi ;Sore Wa Shoujou *Get Together! It Girls! (Debut) |-|Albums= ;C/olorage *Ultra 1 *Colorful 2 *3 Different Rainbows ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|Concerts= ;C/olorage *C/olorage Live Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Sore O Shinjite!~ *C/olorage Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~Color Boost Victory!~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Hello Pro Egg *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Trivia *She's close friends with Chiba Yuri. *Her favorite show is Teen Titans. *Rumors suggest that she might leave C/olorage soon, due to health issues. *She participated in the 2009, Hello! Pro Girls audition. *She was the only failed auditionee of Hello! Pro Girls that was put into a trainee group, until the addition of failed Hello! Pro Girls finalist, Ono Mizuki in 2013. *Her favorite color is orange. Category:2011 Debuts Category:Members who failed an audition Category:C/olorage Category:Orange Member Color Category:November Births Category:Births in 1999 Category:C/olorage First Generation Category:C/olorage Member Category:H!P Egg Category:Graduated Egg Category:Blood Type O Category:1999 Births Category:Scorpio Category:Pink Member Color